Sweet Tooth
by Prower Power
Summary: Who can catch Sonic? Unusual Sonamyness in Ch.2 a big fight and Cream and ? in Ch. 3?
1. Rabbit Rabbit

This is my latest attempt at writing a Sonic based story. While it's not meant to be majorly angsty, I tried to put a few minor conflicts in there and hope to turn it into some sort of a short series. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and any feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 1: Rabbit Rabbit!  
  
"You doing anything else exciting tonight?" Tails asked as the bullet train pulled into the station downtown. "Nahh, I think I'm going to get something to eat and call it a night." Sonic replied as Tails began walking up the stairs of the station. "Alright, well I'll talk to you later." "See ya." Tails boarded the train and headed back to his home in the Mystic Ruins.  
  
Sonic quickly headed outside to a nearby restaurant. He took a seat in the corner by a window and waited to be served. "Hey Mr. Sonic, what can I get you tonight?" A familiar rabbit grinned as she handed her friend a menu.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Cream!" Sonic grinned instinctively. "What are you up to tonight?"  
  
"Oh just waiting to go home. There's never much business here late at night."  
  
"You doing alright?" Sonic asked, sparking a little conversation.  
  
"haha. Yea, I'm off all next week so I can't wait for that. But not much exciting's happening otherwise." Cream rubbed her ears hesitantly as she told him.  
  
"Hey, nobody else is here. How about you take a break and I fix you a snack?" Sonic smiled broadly, reaching for Cream's hat and her apron. Cream laughed loudly.  
  
"Just don't break anything." She called as he walked off.  
  
Cream took a seat and put her head down as she saw Sonic zooming around in the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a salad for Cream and a hamburger for himself and Cokes to drink.  
  
"Thanks Sonikku-san." Cream broke the paper off a straw and took a long sip.  
  
"Don't mention it Cream." Sonic took off the apron and hat and sat down.  
  
"So, where's Cheese this evening?" Sonic asked light-heartedly. Cream laughed a little. "I always drop him off at the Chao Garden before I come in. You wouldn't believe how many pet Chao there are now! They had to open a second garden near the park just to have room. I heard there building a third one later this year too."  
  
"Yea, I've actually got a Chao myself." Sonic told her. "What? You've got a Chao? No way?! Really! What's his name? Or her name? What's he look like?" Cream was darting around Sonic.  
  
"haha. Yea, I've got one in the new garden. He's really great. He's not that good of a racer yet though. But he will be." Sonic proudly predicted.  
  
"Well whenever you feel like a race just let me know." Cream reminded him. Sonic glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall behind him.  
  
"Cream, I'd better get going. Thanks much for the dinner." He said, standing up. Cream stood up as well, brushing off her clothes.  
  
"Nahh, thank you Sonic. For the salad and break I mean." Cream hugged Sonic and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She pulled back and smiled at Sonic. She noticed a look of nervousness in his face.  
  
"Right Cream. Talk to you later." Sonic quickly walked out of the restaurant and out of sight.  
  
What's ahead in the next chapter? Sonamyness? Sonicreaminess? Check it out. 


	2. Float Like a Butterfly, Sink Like a Rock

Chapter 2: Midnight in the Park  
  
"Why did Cream do that?" I shook my head as I crossed the nearly deserted street.  
  
I wasn't feeling particularly sleepy so I decided to pay my Chao a visit before I headed home. I took a short cut through the park and thought about why in the hell Cream would kiss me?  
  
"Nahh...thank you Sonic for the salad and the break." She said as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I mean it felt kind of nice and all, but I was just messing around. I didn't really mean anything by offering to fix Cream a snack and let her take a break. I guess.... I mean, she's cute and all, but come on.  
  
The walk through the park was uneventful as I opened the door that led into a almost deserted lobby of the Chao Center. The attendant at the desk barely noticed me walk by as I pressed a button on the elevator.  
  
I soon stepped inside and quickly rode to the third floor of the building where my chao was residing. It's really terrible.  
  
I've had a chao for almost a month now and I still haven't come up with a good name.  
  
I was about to step out of the elevator and whistle for my nameless friend when I saw a very familiar figure in the corner of the giant room.  
  
"Yes, you are a cute little tiger aren't you?" I saw Amy playing with an animal she must have found to give her chao.  
  
I never figured Amy to be the chao type for some reason. But heck, I didn't think I could ever love the little blue fuzz balls myself. I smiled a little to myself as Amy did look pretty cute taking care of her little "kid."  
  
"I wonder if she actually found that tiger or where she got it from?" I thought curiously.  
  
I never had the patience to find anything for my chao. I just bought what I figured it needed from the black market.  
  
I continued to watch Amy ever so cautiously from around a corner in the garden. She was laughing slightly as her chao tackled and tumbled with some of the other insomniacs in the room.  
  
Then she kind of shied away and sat down in a corner near one of the several fountains the room had. She was facing toward me but sighed heavily into her hands. She looked so lonely I had to say hi to her.  
  
I decided to nonchalantly walk out and whistle for my chao and see if Amy would notice that someone else entered the room. "Whhhhttt! Whhhhhht!" I whistled and looked around, spotting my rabbity eared chao hustle toward me.  
  
I saw Amy look up as well, seeing me standing in the middle of the garden. "Hey Sonic." She stood up slowly and walked over toward me.  
  
She bent down and picked up her chao before coming over to join me.  
  
"Hey Amy. How's it going?"  
  
"Not bad I guess. I can't believe you're here. I never figured you to be the chao type." She told me plainly.  
  
"Yea Yea. That's what everyone says. They're kind of cute though." I laughed a little at my ridiculous statement.  
  
"Yea Sonic. He is cute. What's his name?" "I....ugh...ha..ha......welllll......that's the thing. I don't exactly have a name for him yet." I confessed. "What about yours?"  
  
"This is Sparky, but come on Sonic. How long have you had him for?"  
  
"About a month."  
  
"And you haven't named him? Shame on you Sonic!" She jokingly scolded me.  
  
"Let me think.....he looks like a........Tai." She suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Tai it is." I told her.  
  
"How does Tai sound?" I looked at my rabbit eared and puffy tailed chao. A little heart appeared over his head as a response.  
  
"Hey Sonic, wanna race?"  
  
"Amy, you know I'd beat you any day." I told her.  
  
"Not me and you baka. Our chao."  
  
"Yea! Tai can beat your little guy any day." I taunted.  
  
Amy and I quickly headed over to the race track and let it select a course. We loaded our chao into position and the race was about to begin. "GO!" A voice that sounded a disturbingly lot like Omochao's said.  
  
"I told you I would beat you." I said as Tai took an early lead on the course's beginning running part. He had opened a lead of about two and a half or three seconds. The long jump and the flying part went ok, I think Tai only lost about a second off his lead or so.  
  
"Yea, here comes the home stretch!" I cheered as they neared the final cliff with Tai in the lead.  
  
They plunged into the water and Tai swam like a rock. Sparky quickly caught up with him and as Sparky passed Tai he reached his furry paw out and plunged Tai's head into the water just to show him up.  
  
"Your chao swims as well as you do." Amy laughed as Sparky tore past Tai and won the race by over eight seconds.  
  
"Sonic, what have you been giving him?" Amy asked me after we got our chao back and sat them on the ground.  
  
"Just some green drives and rabbits and stuff. He's going to be the fastest chao the world has ever seen!" I told her, laughing a little.  
  
"Sonic, you've got to give him animals and things to help his other abilities as well." Amy plainly reminded me.  
  
"I'll try to do better, I'm still new at this you know."  
  
"I can help you, if you want......" Amy kind of left the suggestion out in the open.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." I was very appreciative of the help.  
  
"I've got a ton of rings saved up. How about we go buy something from the black market." I said, gesturing toward the chao kindergarten.  
  
"Hahahaha. Sounds good to me." She replied.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked as I held the door open for her.  
  
"Nothing. It just figures you can't do it yourself. You've got to buy everything off the big bad illegal black market." Amy taunted.  
  
"There's nothing illegal about buying stuff here." I told her as I pulled out a pair of jet black sunglasses from my pocket.  
  
"Then why are you wearing sunglasses?" She looked at me strangely.  
  
"Because it makes the whole experience seem so much more dangerous." I laughed hysterically as I offered her a pair of sunglasses.  
  
She laughed loudly as she put them on as well.  
  
We entered the store and looked around for a few minutes.  
  
"You see Sonic, you should buy him some of this blue chao fruit if you can afford it. It raises all of your chao's abilities equally."  
  
"Great, I'll take two dozen." I told the chao behind the counter.  
  
"Aren't you getting some Amy?"  
  
"Oh, I don't have many rings. I'll get some another time." She explained as she waited for me outside.  
  
"Hey, could you put a dozen in two separate bags? Thanks." I told the clerk as I paid for my order. 200 rings per piece was kind of pricey!  
  
"Here you go Amy. A dozen chao fruits for Sparky." I handed her the bag.  
  
"You bought these for me?" She sounded surprised.  
  
"Sure, it's the least I could do." I told her.  
  
"Awww....Sonic. You're so sweet. You know the way to a girl's heart. Illegal chao produce." Amy mocked me as she clasped her hands together.  
  
"Very funny." I told her as we headed back into the garden. We settled down in a nearby corner and watched as our chao began chowing down on their midnight snack.  
  
Amy had stretched out a little on the grass and laid her head down to rest.  
  
"Hey Amy?" I asked her as I leaned against the wall nervously.  
  
She slowly turned her head to look at me.  
  
"You sleepy?" I asked her, feeling a little tired myself.  
  
"Yea, just a little." She stood up and yawned slightly.  
  
"Need a pillow?" I stepped closer to her and leaned my head against hers.  
  
"Sonikku? What are you doing?" She looked at me with her glowing eyes.  
  
"Nothing." I told her, stupidly trying to be coy. "Let's just say I owe you for losing that race."  
  
I slowly wrapped my arms around her to see how she felt about the whole thing. I felt her return the hug as well and it set off some kind of feeling in my chest I'd never known before. It felt like excitement and fear, and like my heart was going to explode(much like after I drank two Red Bull energy drinks at the same time once).  
  
After a few seconds I pulled back and looked at Amy's face. She looked so beautiful. Her soft green eyes were glowing in the moonlight that penetrated through the glass ceiling of the garden. She offered no protest as I reached my gloved hand up and lightly played with a few of her stray bangs.  
  
I saw her shyly smile at me after a second and look away, laughing a little. I waited for her eyes to return as I slowly moved my head toward hers for a second and stopped, to see if she was ok with everything. I then moved in closer as she edged her head toward mine. A second later our lips touched and I closed my eyes. The feeling was like a jolt of energy to my soul. It lasted only a second as we pulled apart and smiled slyly at each other.  
  
"Sonikku, why are you kissing me?" Amy sounded almost scared as she looked into my eyes.  
  
"Because I love you." I told her as I couldn't take my eyes off her.  
  
"Since when?" She asked me, turning her head a little in skepticism.  
  
"Since forever. I was just kind of slow getting around to telling you about it." I joked with her as I kissed her shortly on the lips again.  
  
"Well, I love you too." She sniffed a little as I saw a few small tears in her eyes. I hugged her again as she laughed and I saw her look at me with her face full of happiness.  
  
"Sniff..Sniff.." Amy and I quickly turned and looked across the room and saw and heard what sounded like Cream crying and dashing into the elevator with her chao Cheese not far behind.  
  
Well, what do you think? Too weird? Too crazy? I was stuck on writing a Sonamy Chao based story for the past couple of days. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and what should happen next. 


	3. Slip n' Slide

Chapter 3: Slip n' Slide  
  
I looked at my shoes as I walked along the hills not far from my house. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone seeing my face right now.  
  
"Cheese, why do these things always happen to me?" I sulked as I sat down on the top of a plateau overlooking the sandy beaches below.  
  
"I never really admitted to myself I even liked Sonic, but seeing him with Amy brought on all the feelings I guess." I sighed heavily as I stood up and headed back home.  
  
"Today sucked." I said plainly as I shoved the door closed after heading inside.  
  
I woke up around eight thirty and trudged into the kitchen to get some yogurt and juice before I curled up in front of the TV.  
  
There wasn't much on, so I quickly got dressed after eating and headed downtown.  
  
"What am I going to do today? I've got the whole week off!" There was something to be happy about at least.  
  
I couldn't find much to do in town, so I dropped Cheese off at the new chao garden while I moped around some more.  
  
"Maybe a snack will cheer me up." I reasoned with myself as I headed into the bakery.  
  
I didn't see anyone behind the counter so I rang the little bell.  
  
"Just a minute." A voice called from the back room.  
  
A couple of seconds later I saw a very familiar fox open a door and step outside.  
  
"Sorry to keep you wai-. Oh hey Cream! What can I do for you?" Tails grinned as he stepped behind the counter.  
  
Tails was wearing one of the cute white coats and had a baker's hat on.  
  
"Tails? What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe Tails was in a pastry shop.  
  
"Ahh...it's just some part time work. The money doesn't hurt. Plus the manager was really desperate to find a somebody that could fill in." He explained.  
  
"You're a chef?" I was surprised to say the least, but knowing Tails I guess I shouldn't have been.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head, seeming a little embarrassed.  
  
"Haha. Not really, but I can get by. I'm not all about fixing planes and stuff you know. But what brings you here today Cream?" He said light- heartedly.  
  
"Oh, I'm just feeling a little down and wanted a couple of Macadamia Nut cookies to cheer me up." I told him.  
  
"Is something wrong? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Tails asked me hesitantly.  
  
"Well, not really. But.....yeah." I sort of answered his question.  
  
"Nothing a few cookies and a glass of milk won't solve." I quickly added, trying to downplay my sulky mood.  
  
Tails slid open the door behind the counter and pulled out three cookies.  
  
"Wanna stay here and talk while you eat?" Tails offered as he placed my cookies on a saucer.  
  
He then reached for a nice crystal glass and poured some milk.  
  
"Yea, that sounds nice. Thanks." I took the plate of cookies from him as walked over and sat at one of the tiny tables in the empty shop.  
  
"So, how have you been lately?" Tails asked, picking around the Macadamia nuts in his cookie.  
  
"Pretty good, I guess." I breathed out as I leaned back in the hard plastic chair.  
  
He simply nodded in response.  
  
Tails and I enjoyed our snack in mostly food induced silence, but soon after he spoke up.  
  
"Well Cream, I've got get back to work. There's a few cakes that were special ordered that I've got to ice." He told me.  
  
I smiled and stood up as Tails quickly went through a door that led to the kitchen. I started to head out when I realized I never paid Tails for my snack. I quickly popped my head through the door to ask him how much I owed.  
  
"Hey Tails, how much for the cookies and milk?" I gasped when I saw him splatter icing off the side of the cake he was working on.  
  
"Ahhh Tails! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." I stepped in the room, feeling a little guilty.  
  
Tails took a deep breath out of what seemed like startled fear and then laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Cream." He assured me as he took his gloved hand and carefully removed the misplaced icing from the side of the cake.  
  
"I have the privilege of eating the mistakes." He told me as he quickly devoured the innocent streak of light blue icing.  
  
"If you want some, there's tons of it in those squeezing tubes over there." He pointed me in the general direction.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to take some home. Thanks!" I grabbed a small container and began dispensing white icing into it.  
  
"No. This icing is for tasting only!" Tails laughed as his voice sounded very close to me. Suddenly I felt a small stream of white icing trickle down from above and land on my nose and mouth.  
  
"Tails, what the...?" I turned around to get another blast of icing in the face.  
  
Tails doubled over in laughter.  
  
I immediately grabbed the nearest tube of icing beside me and squeezed it at Tails, but he had already dashed over to the far corner of the room.  
  
"Gahhhhhhh!" Tails "growled" as he flew toward me with a yellow container of icing.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" I laughed as I flapped my ears quickly to get out of the way. I circled around and squeezed as much icing as I could over the confused kit's head  
  
"Hahahaha!" Tails walked right through my icing shower and covered both of my ears in the yellow topping.  
  
I took to the air again and tried to avoid his continued assault by diving around the spacious kitchen.  
  
I saw him stop for a moment to grab a fresh case of icing when I dive bombed straight for him.  
  
"Waaaaaahhhhaaa!" He looked up just in time as I collided with him through the door that led back into the main room.  
  
We tumbled to a stop against the back of the counter wall. Tails tried to douse me with more icing but I stumbled to my feet and used one of the tables as a diversion.  
  
"You can't get away!" Tails taunted as he tried to shoot icing shots across the table at me that were narrowly missing.  
  
He soon flew into the air, as did I and we were squirting icing all over the main room as well.  
  
I landed not far from the door as Tails was on the other side of the room.  
  
"I'm free!" I chirped, starting to move for the door but my shoes slipped across the icing smeared floor as Tails charged at me again.  
  
He lightly tackled me, thankfully breaking my fall as I slid to a stop against the glass door refrigerator next to the wall.  
  
"Feeling better?" Tails smirked and at the same time blushed as he looked down on me.  
  
"Yea." I broke out in a little uncontrollable laughter as we held hands to help each other up, surveying the damage we'd done.  
  
Tails and I were too busy laughing to hear the bell on the door ring when someone entered.  
  
"I'm guessing you guys are closed?" Rouge gawked as she looked at the icing all over the room.  
  
"Hahaha. No Rouge. Uhhh.......here's your order. It was safe and sound inside the case." Tails tried to stop grinning so much as he pulled out Rouge's pastries.  
  
She quickly paid him and left the messy store in a hurry.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll flip the sign over on the way out." Rouge laughed a little herself as she turned the sign on the door from open to closed.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Tails and I collapsed to the floor again in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed this. I'm thinking about continuing writing this and turning it into a series but let me know what you think. Thanks a lot for your thoughts and opinions. By the way, sorry if the chapter names in this story sound particularly bad, but I haven't come up with many good ideas lately.  
  
Have a good weekend everybody! 


End file.
